An Entranced Tale
by muk854
Summary: When a date with Katie ends badly, Nate mysteriously disappears and Katie learns the truth about Yo-Kai. A year later, Nate returns, but as a general for the newly revived Entranced. Determined to get her friend back, Katie, along with the Yo-Kai, must try to save Nate from their control. But as he under the Entrance's control, or is Nate doing this at his own choice?
1. Prolouge

**Greetings everyone, muk854 here with a brand new story. While I am still working on Yo-Kai Journey, I figured I post the prologue for this story, which has been in development for a long time. Originally I was going to post it after Yo-Kai Journey, but I figured I just upload the prologue to get everyone interested in it.**

 **Now, this isn't a sequel to Yo-Kai Journey, I have plans for a sequel believe me, but this idea has been on my mind for too long and I just have to get it started.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Katie slowly started to regain consciousness, but when she opened her eyes she immediately closed them again from how bright it was. Eventually, her eyes got used to the light and she saw she was in a small white room. She tried to move around but she was chained to the wall.

"You're up, good," she heard a voice said.

A door on the other side opened to reveal… him.

Katie looked down not wanting to see the face of him, still in disbelief from all that happened up to this point.

"Not even looking at me, I'm hurt," he said.

She gave no response.

"Is that any way to treat a friend," he said.

…

"Doesn't matter as long as we have you, nothing can stop us. You tried your best but there was no stopping us," he said with a wicked smile.

"… why?" she finally said which got his attention, "Why did you do this… what happened to you… you were my friend… but now, I don't recognize you anymore… just why?"

"I can ask the same about you," he said in response, "You know all that had happened to me was because of that accursed watch, because of all of those Yo-Kai, they ruined my life and yet you help them, why?"

She gave no response and the room was filled was silence.

"How about we explain all that has happened to us?" he asked which got her attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's tell each other what happened to us since all of this started, you explain what you did to help them, and I explain how I became what I am now," he explained, "So what do you say."

Katie thought about his offer and while not wanting to at first, she did want answers about the person in front of her, "… where do we start?"

He smirked at her acceptance, "Let's start at that one day before I became Keizo, and the final day of when I was…"

"Nate Adams."

* * *

 **Short, yes but this is just the prologue for this new story and I hope you guys are looking forward to it. So yeah the ending might've been a shocker, but it'll all be explained throughout this story.**

 **So I guess you can say this was a way to get this story greenlighted once Yo-Kai Journey is done. So as always, thank you for reading and I'll see you all later.**

 **Sain'ofu**


	2. Before The Change

**Hey everyone, Muk854 here with the next chapter of An Entranced Tale. Now originally, this story was going to be updated after Yo-Kai Journey, but since I started that story over, I decided to update this story alongside New Yo-Kai Journey.**

 **But first, I am happy for all the appreciation that this story has gotten from just the first chapter, it means a lot to see that this story is liked by everyone.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

*1 year ago*

The day was just like any other day, birds were singing, people were living their lives and the Yo-Kai were inspiriting people with nobody noticing. Except for one young boy, Nate Adams, who is able to see the Yo-Kai thanks to his Yo-Kai Watch. With it he befriends the Yo-Kai while also stopping them from causing any trouble. But things haven't gone as good as Nate hoped with the Yo-Kai.

Ever since he got the watch, his life has been a total mess. The Yo-Kai inspirit him and make him look like a fool in front of his human friends, including his crush Katie Forester. Now Nate is in his room and is looking over the watch on his wrist.

"Ever since I let Whisper out and gave me this watch, my life has been one disaster after another," he said to himself, "I thought I would just meet Yo-Kai once in awhile, instead they're causing trouble 24/7 that I have to stop, and the result always ends up with me looking crazy in front of everyone, even Katie. There's also the fact that I had stopped some sort of evil Yo-Kai from destroying humanity twice, and I'm only 11!"

While he was talking, Whisper, his so-called butler, heard him and decided to see what the problem was. "Nate, what's on your mind?"

"Just the fact that my life has been a mess ever since I got this watch," Nate informed.

"What makes you think it's the fault of the Yo-Kai Watch that your life has been going downhill?" Whisper inquired.

"Because ever since I got this thing, the Yo-Kai have been making me look like a fool in front of everyone!" Nate exclaimed, "My life was alright before the Yo-Kai got involved."

"You can't blame Yo-Kai for every little thing that goes wrong with your life," Whisper informed.

"You always say that but it's always a Yo-Kai that is responsible whenever something goes wrong."

"Name one time?"

"The time Tattletell made Katie tell everyone about my bathroom business, the time Noway made me rudely decline her invite to her barbeque, the time So-Sorree made my whole class hate me, the time Enefly left me without any friends, the time Pandle left me with my fly down in front of Katie, the time Lie-in Heart made me not do my summer homework, the time Faux Kappa and Walkappa made everyone think I was making stuff up about Kappas, the numerous times that Jibanyan got me grounded, the time you made me look like a coward, the time I nearly died because of the Entranced, and the time I actually died when we helped Lord Enma!" Nate informed, "Should I continue?"

Whisper was silent as he had nothing to say about all the examples that Nate gave, and he knew that there more than those events.

"See, this watch has ruined my life, I'm done with it!" Nate said as he took the watch off and was about to throw it out the window, but Whisper grabbed his arm before he could.

"Nate are you insane?! You can't get rid of the Yo-Kai Watch!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Why not, it's because of this dumb thing that my life is a mess, it's probably the Yo-Kai's fault that I'm not together with Katie," Nate retorted.

"Now Nate I know I've been mistaken about a few things, but I know for a fact that it is not the Yo-Kai's fault that you're not with Katie. It's your own!" Whisper said which caused Nate to stop trying to throw it.

"How is it my fault?" Nate demanded to know.

"Because you haven't asked her out, spending time with her is one thing but it's because you haven't asked her out that you and Katie are not together," Whisper informed.

Nate realized that Whisper was actually right, for once. He has been trying to ask Katie out but has always been too scared to, and that wasn't because of the Yo-Kai. With that in thought, Nate made his mind about something that he hoped to do.

"Alright then that settles it," he said which confused Whisper, "After school tomorrow, I'm asking Katie out."

* * *

The next day, once school ended, Nate made his way to Katie as she was just leaving the school. Determined to do this, he took a deep breath and walked beside her, "Hey Katie."

"Oh hey Nate, how's it going?" she asked.

"Going good," he replied, "Hey Katie there was something I wanted to ask you?"

"Oh, what is it?" she inquired

Nate took a deep breath before he said what was on his mind, "Do you, want to hang out at the arcade together, just the two of us?"

Katie was quite stunned by his question, "You mean, like a date?"

Nate blushed at her saying 'date', "Yeah, a date."

It was now Katie's turn to blush as Nate just said it was a date, but she still smiled a bit, "I would love that."

"Really," Nate said in shock.

"Of course, what time do you want to meet at the arcade?" she asked.

Nate was filled with joy as Katie said yes, "Does four work for you?"

"Yep, so I'll see you then," she said as she started to leave and waved goodbye.

"See you then," Nate said waving back.

As she left, Nate was just standing there with a smile on his face, happy from what happened. However, he was soon interrupted when Whisper came up to him, "Oh Nate I'm so proud of you, you're going on a date with Katie!"

"Nyice job Nyate!" Jibanyan congratulated as he walked up to him.

"Yeah, I'm just thankful you two didn't ruin it," Nate said.

"Now, shall we get ready for four o'clock?" Whisper asked

"Wait 'we'? You guys aren't coming," Nate stated.

"Why not, this is big news and we must witness it," Whisper said.

"No way, I'm not having you two come along and ruin everything," Nate stated, "I don't want anything Yo-Kai related while I'm out with Katie and that's final!" Nate began to walk back home, leaving the two Yo-Kai.

"... we're going aren't we?" Jibanyan inquired.

"Of course," Whisper replied

* * *

*4 o'clock*

Outside of the arcade, Nate was waiting for Katie to show up. He was starting to get nervous that she wasn't coming, and that she only said that to make him look ridiculous, but put that aside as Katie would never do that. But he was still nervous because if she was coming, he's afraid he might ruin it, even if there aren't any Yo-Kai.

Unknown to him, Whisper and Jibanyan were watching him, hoping to see much of his date as possible, but were also getting unwary of Katie's absence. "Where is she?" Jibanyan asked.

"Probably taking her time, surely she should arrive soon," Whisper informed.

Nate looked around for any sign of Katie and soon saw her heading his way. He smiled as she was now in front of him. "Sorry I'm late, had to take care of something at home," she said.

"No it's alright, glad you're here now," Nate smiled, "So shall we head in?"

Katie nodded as they went inside the arcade, Whisper and Jibanyan following them inside. Once they were in, Nate and Katie spent the next two hours playing games with each other. They sometimes went against each other in some games, and they were pretty evenly matched against each other. Nate was surprised as he never took Katie as a gamer, to which she replied that she plays video games from time to time. Whisper and Jibanyan were just watching the two humans get along with each other, enjoying the sight. Whisper even took a picture of Katie hugging Nate when he won her a prize, a small stuffed komainu, but it looked more dog-like than what Komasan was.

When it was starting to get late, they exited the arcade and were walking back home.

"So Katie, did you enjoy our date?" Nate asked blushing a bit from the word.

"Yeah, I loved it so much," she said.

"I can see why, you got a nice prize," he said.

"Not because of the prize," she said, which confused Nate, "I loved it because I got to spend time with you."

Nate blushed more and his heart had skipped a beat. For some reason, Nate felt like now he should tell her, about how he felt, and ask to be his girlfriend, "Katie, there's something else I want to ask you?"

Katie looked at him with a curious face, and after taking a deep breath, he spoke, "Do you want, to be my, girlfriend?"

Katie was surprised that he asked that and went red from it. Even Whisper and Jibanyan, who were still following the pair, were surprised from his question.

"Did Nyate actually just ask that?" Jibanyan asked in shock.

"I believe he did," Whisper replied.

Nate just stood there, waiting for an answer from her. When it looked like Katie was about to reply, he noticed she was raising both her hands.

She finally spoke, "No way," she said rudely.

Nate was in shock from her answer, feeling heartbroken inside. But when he realized how she said, plus her hands in front of her, he recognized that posture. Using his Yo-Kai Watch, he shined the light on Katie and behind her, Noway appeared.

"You, you made her say that," Nate said angrily, "Get out of here!"

"No way," the Yo-Kai replied.

Nate was getting more mad at Noway, no, not just him. This proves what Nate was talking about earlier, that the Yo-Kai were ruining his life. It's bad enough that they mess with his normal life, but they crossed the line when they ruined his chances with Katie. Not wanting to deal with this, Nate stormed off.

As Noway watched him leave, he was suddenly tackled down when Jibanyan charged at him. "What were you thinking, why would you do this to Nyate?!" Jibanyan asked angrily.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Whisper inquired.

With Noway down, his inspiritment over Katie wore off and she was free. "Huh, what happened?" She asked herself unsure. She then noticed that Nate was gone and saw him running off. Feeling that something was up, she ran after him.

"Nate wait!" She called out but he didn't hear her.

Jibanyan and Whisper saw her running after Nate and followed her as well.

Katie had followed Nate to the top of Mt. Wildwood, where there was a gateway she swore was locked before, but she didn't care. She ran past it and continued running until she was in an area where a massive tree was at the center. However, she didn't see any sign of Nate.

"Nate, Nate where are you?" She called out. She walked around, looking for him, when she heard something crack beneath her. She looked down and saw that she stepped on something, and when she raised her foot, she gasped. Right beneath her, was Nate's watch, shattered.

Fearing the worst, she called out more for Nate, hoping that he was alright. But when she still received no reply, she felt her suspicions come true. Nate was gone, someone took him away. She got on her knees and covered her face as she sobbed.

Whisper and Jibanyan had just arrived and when they saw Katie crying beside the watch's remains, they fear they might have been too late.

"What happened?" Jibanyan asked.

"It seems, someone might have kidnapped Nate," Whisper replied.

They went up to Katie, who was still crying. "Who do you think took him?" Jibanyan asked

"I'm not sure, but we need to find him," Whisper said. He looked down at the broken watch and reached down for it.

Katie had stopped crying and looked at the remains of Nate's watch and reached down for them as well. Both Whisper and Katie has touched the watch at the same time, and Katie felt something go through her. She then saw a white hand reaching for the watch as well and when she looked up her eyes widened.

"Um, Whisper," Jibanyan said noticing the situation.

"Not now Jibanyan, I'm gathering Nate's watch in hope that we can fix it for when we find him," Whisper said.

"Whisper," Jibanyan continued.

"What?" Whisper inquired looking at the cat.

Jibanyan simply pointed at Katie, who was in shock from seeing the two. When Whisper noticed this, he understood why Jibanyan was calling him, "Oh dear."

Katie backed away up to the tree in fear, "What are you two, and how do you know Nate?"

"How can she see us?" Jibanyan asked.

"The energy from the watch must've gotten onto her when she touched it, gaining her the ability to see us," Whisper suggested.

Whisper floated up to her, Katie grabbed a stick nearby and held it in front of her, "Don't come any closer."

"Now Katie, we don't want to hurt you," Whisper said.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, "And you said Nate's name earlier, how do you know him?"

"Why Nate is my master so if course I would know his name," Whisper explained.

"Your… master?"Katie said questioningly.

"Allow me to explain, first off I am Whisper, and this," gesturing to Jibanyan, "Is Jibanyan. We are Yo-Kai."

"Yo-Kai?"

"Why yes, Yo-Kai are everywhere and usually we can't be seen by humans except with a special device called the Yo-Kai Watch," he continued, "Nate had released me and as thanks, I became his butler and gave him a Yo-Kai Watch."

Katie was starting to get what she said, but was still unsure of some things, "What do you do?"

"Yo-Kai go around and inspirit people, making them do what is in their nature," Whisper explained, "One such Yo-Kai is the reason why Nate ran off."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"You see a Yo-Kai inspirited you and Nate got upset and ran away, we came looking for him, we found you and saw that he was gone," Jibanyan explained.

Katie now understood but was still upset that Nate was gone. Noticing her sadness, Jibanyan went up to her and comforted her. She was unsure about him coming near her, but she allowed it.

"You may be upset, but so are we, Nyate is our friend and we'll do our best to find him," Jibanyan assured.

However she didn't hear him, she was still thinking about Nate, and hoped that he was ok.

* * *

 **And end. So everyone, hoped you enjoyed that small bit of NatexKatie fluff before it all came crashing down. This is just the start, trust me this story is going to get a lot more darker.**

 **Favorite art of this chapter is a tie with the list of all the bad things Nate has been through with Yo-Kai and Nate and Katie at the arcade.**

 **Well, that's all, so stay alert for the next chapter.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


	3. Return Of A Friend, Reveal Of An Enemy

**Hey everyone, Muk854 here with the next chapter of An Entranced Tale, and boy is this chapter something. This is where things start changing, and where this story takes a dark turn.**

 **I think I talked enough so without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

*1 year later*

After the events of Nate's disappearance, Katie told his parents and they were devastated to hear about it. They contacted the police and search parties were sent to look for him. Posters of Nate have been put all over Springdale, seeing if anyone may have seen him. When the news of Nate's kidnapping reached the school, students were shocked. They never expected anyone to take Nate, and were afraid of what happened to him. Bear and Eddie were more surprised and felt sad for their friend being gone.

News has even hit the Yo-Kai World, thanks to Whisper alerting them. Most of the Yo-Kai that felt sad were the ones that Nate made friends with, even Lord Enma was sad and had Yo-Kai search parties to look for Nate. Of course, none of the Yo-Kai were sadder than Whisper, Jibanyan, and even Hidabat, who lived with Nate and developed a close bond with him.

However, nobody, human or Yo-Kai, was more devastated by Nate's disappearance, than Katie. It affected her so much that she changed, she wasn't the usual happy, kind Katie and was more depressed and sorrowful. Nate was very close to her, and when she found his watch's remains, she was never the same.

Since she also found out about the Yo-Kai, Whisper and Jibanyan figured it might be best to stay with her to help her go through this. They got her a special Yo-Kai watch that resembled a pocket watch and while she was still depressed, she thanked them for it. Most of the Yo-Kai Nate befriended already knew of Katie so they made friends with her so they can help her as well. But even with so many Yo-Kai friends, she still felt empty without Nate.

Right now she was just laying on her bed, which was how she usually spent her days now. She was thinking about Nate, on where he might be and hoping that he was ok, "Oh Nate…"

Whisper and Jibanyan just looked at her with saddened expressions. "It's been a year since Nyate's kidnapping, and she's been getting more depressed," Jibanyan said.

"I know, it hurts seeing her like this," Whisper said.

As they watched, Hidabat came out of Katie's closet, which she moved into following Nate's disappearance, and seemed eager about something. "Guys guys, we got a picture of him!"

"Of Nate?" Whisper inquired, which got Katie's attention and she sat up.

"No, but I think it might be a clue to Nate," Hidabat said, "It's a picture of that Yo-Kai kidnapper."

"Are you serious?" Jibanyan asked, receiving a nod, "I don't believe it, we actually have him."

10 months after Nate's disappearance, Katie had noticed that some of the Yo-Kai Medals she had were going black. When she tried them on the watch, nothing happened and they just fell out of the watch. It was later that they found out on the Yo-Kai web that someone has been kidnapping Yo-Kai, never to be seen again. And while no one has ever seen the actual person, they have seen something on the scene where the Yo-Kai was last seen. This is the first ever picture they got.

"Why do you think it's a clue to Nate?" Katie asked

"Because something of the guy looks very familiar," Hidabat said showing them her laptop. The image wasn't much to see since it was taken from far away, but one thing stood out that the Yo-Kai recognized. Its eyes were red, with a purple haze around them.

"It can't be," Whisper said in shock.

"I thought they were gone," Jibanyan said just as shocked.

"Guys, what is that?" Katie asked confused.

"Something we thought we would never see again, the Entranced," Whisper explained.

"The Entranced?" Katie said questioningly.

"They're a group of evil Yo-Kai that were bent on destroying humanity," Jibanyan continued.

"Well, what does that have to do with Nate?" Katie asked

"Because he was the one who stopped them," Whisper said, "You see they actually were trying to get rid of the Yo-Kai Watch before it was made, so Nate went to the past and teamed up with his grandfather, the creator of the watch, and stopped them."

"We thought that was the last we see of them because we destroyed their leader, but looks like we were wrong," Jibanyan said.

Katie was surprised from hearing that Nate actually did all of that, and had a feeling in what they were talking about, "So if they're back, then…"

"They must've gotten Nate as revenge and are now striking back by taking Yo-Kai since they can control them," Whisper said.

"Then we need to find them and get Nate back!" Katie said.

"Easier said than done, this guy is hard to find, we were lucky to get a brief image of it," Hidabat said, "Who knows where they are now."

Just then, the door to Katie's room burst open and Swelterrier rushed in out of breath.

"Swelterrior, what's wrong?" Katie asked.

"I need your help, Blazion, he's fighting that Yo-Kai kidnapper now," he said exhausted.

"What where?!" Jibanyan inquired.

"Follow me," Swelterrier said as he left.

"This could be our chance to find Nate, come on," Whisper said as he followed Swelterrior.

Katie and Jibanyan followed as well, eager the find the one clue that could lead to Nate.

* * *

Swelterrier had led them to an empty street where they heard some noises.

"Blazion is around the corner, hurry," he said as he sped up.

They got to the corner and were shocked by what they saw. Sure enough, Blazion was there, but they saw something else. In front of him was a cloaked figure, and while most of his body was covered, they could see his red eyes, surrounded by the purple haze.

"That's the guy, and sure enough it's the Entranced controlling him," Jibanyan said.

Blazion was on a knee, covered in bruises and panting, while the cloaked figure was just standing there in perfect condition. Blazion then got up and fired a stream of fire at it, only for the cloaked figure to vanish instantly. Blazion was shocked and looked around for it, but it appeared behind him and struck him from behind, sending Blazion flying into a lamppost.

"That thing is fast," Whisper said shocked.

"We need to help Blazion!" Swelterrier shouted.

They saw as Blazion got up before roaring loudly and his mane grew. He was surrounded with fire and rushed towards the cloaked person, who just stood there calmly.

"What is it doing, it's just standing there?" Katie asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Whisper said.

They then saw as the Entranced drew an arm out of the cloak and reached for it's back. It reached under the cloak, and they saw what it got. It drew out a long, silver bladed katana from a sheath on its back and held it in front of itself. The sword than had a purple aura surrounding it and the Entranced held it ready. As Blazion was still running to it, it dashed towards the lion Yo-Kai and went right past him. Blazion stopped moving and just stood there, but when the Entranced sheathed its sword, Blazion fell.

"Blazion!" Swelterrior exclaimed as he rushed to his friend.

The others went to him as well before they saw him moving. They thought he was ok before Blazion started to scream in agony. They were confused until they saw that he was changing color. Starting from his feet and moving up, his orange skin was turning a dark purple. The Entranced turned and saw this happening.

" **It hurts doesn't it,"** it said in a deep voice, " **You're feeling agonizing pain, wishing it would stop. That's how I felt, that's my pain your feeling."**

Blazion's mane went a darker purple and the tips of it were silver. Katie and the other just watched as Blazion was completely consumed, and when he opened his eyes, they were deep red.

"Blazion?" Swelterrier said in an unsure tone.

Blazion got up, but turned to the Entranced and got to a knee with his head down.

" **Good, you know your place beneath me,"** it said.

Swelterrier's expression was one of anger from seeing his friend turned into some servant to this Entranced.

"How dare you!" he exclaimed as he got out his wand and fired a stream of fire.

However, Blazion turned and released his own stream of purple flames. As the flames collided, they released a strong wind which made Katie and the others cover up, while the Entranced just stood there, but the wind blew his cloak off of him.

When the wind stopped, everyone looked to see who the Entranced was controlling, and the truth made them gasp in shock. They saw that the Entranced was controlling none other than the one person that had been searching for so long, Nate. His attire was different than what he usually wore, instead of a red shirt and sweater, he had a purple jacket over a black shirt with the Entranced symbol on it. He had on black fingerless gloves that were spiked, black pants, and purple shoes. The Entranced mask was on him as it showed his eyes were now red.

Everyone was shocked that Nate was being controlled by the Entranced. After all this time, he was being in control, unable to return home. Katie was horrified at what had become of her friend.

"Nate, is that you?"She asked as she walked towards him.

However, Blazion got in front of her, preparing to attack, but was stopped by Nate, " **Stop, you are not needed, head back to base."**

Blazion nodded as he suddenly vanished, leaving Katie and the Yo-Kai, and Nate.

"Nate, it's really him, but the Entranced got to him," Whisper said in disbelief.

"What do we do?" Katie asked.

"Just get the mask off, he'll be back to nyormal once it's off," Jibanyan said as he jumped towards the mask.

However, Nate swatted Jibanyan away, sending him into a trash can.

"This is going to be hard," Swelterrier said, "But still, I'll avenge Blazion!" he let loose another stream of fire which Nate jumped over.

While still in mid-air, Nate charged up purple spheres of energy at his hands and fired a barrage of them to the ground. Everyone ran to avoid the blasts, but Swelterrier didn't see Nate land behind him. When he did, Nate had already grabbed his cloak and pulled him forward and landed a solid punch at his face, before tossing Swelterrior into the air. Nate jumped up to him and smashed Swelterrior down to the ground with enough force to make a crater.

"What's going on, Nate wasn't able to do this?" Katie inquired.

"The Entranced that's controlling him must be giving him power, we need to get it off of him," Whisper said.

"I'm on it!" Jibanyan exclaimed as he got out of the trash can and rushed towards Nate, "Sorry about this Nyate, but I got nyo choice."

Jibanyan jumped towards him, "Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan proceeded to land punch after punch at Nate with tremendous speed, aiming for the mask. But Nate seemed unfazed from the punches, and just stood there. When Jibanyan stopped, he saw that his attack did nothing and suddenly got worried, before Nate kicked him away.

Nate turned to where Katie and Whisper were at and walked towards them. Whisper was starting to get nervous and hid behind Katie, while she just stood there, stunned by the menacing creature that was Nate.

"Nate, please you have to snap out of it this isn't you," she said trying to talk sense into him, but with no effect.

"It's no use, as long as the Entranced is controlling Nate we can't get through to him," Whisper said.

Nate got closer to them every second and just as he was reaching for his sword, a stream of fire struck his back. Nate turned and saw Swelterrier standing with his wand pointed at him. "Get the mask, now!" he shouted.

Not wasting any time, Whisper got out from behind Katie and grabbed the mask on Nate. He tried pulling it off but found it was harder than he thought.

" **Get off of me!"** Nate shouted as he tried to push Whisper off.

However, the butler Yo-Kai was determined to get the mask off of his master and with a final pull, the mask came off. Nate fell on his back from the force and was unconscious. Whisper threw the mask to the ground and went up to him.

"Nate, are you ok?" he inquired.

Nate began to stir awake and his eyes opened slowly, "Whisper, is that you?"

Whisper smiled, "Yes Nate, it's me."

Katie couldn't help but tear up at the return of her friend. For months, she's been depressed on where he has been this whole time and now, he's back. She was about to walk up to him when something unexpected happened. In Nate's hand, was a purple sphere of energy, and he thrust it at Whisper, making it explode on contact and sending him flying. Katie was shocked at this and looked at Nate as he got up.

"I've been wanting to do that, for a long time," he said as he cracked his knuckles, "You alright Puni?"

" **I'm fine,"** someone said.

Katie turned to where the mask was and saw it change. It was now a small round entity with four stubby legs. It walked over to Nate, who brought his arm down so it could crawl up it.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Nate asked

" **Him, not at all I just let go because it was just sad to watch,"** Puni said.

Katie didn't understand what was going on, why was Nate bring friends with this thing. "Nate?" She asked.

Nate turned to her and stared at her, "Hey Katie."

"Nate, what's going on?" She asked.

"Yes I would like to know why you blasted me," Whisper said as he floated back, "And how were you able to of that?"

"I figured blasts would make sense for me to have since, well, I'm working with the Entranced," Nate explained.

Everyone was shocked by his explanation. They thought they misunderstood him, but it seemed clear. But they still couldn't believe it.

"What do you mean you're working with them?" Jibanyan asked, "We got the mask off you, you should be back to nyormal."

"First off, this mask has a name, it's Punitrance or Puni for short," Nate said stroking Puni's head, "And I am normal, this is me."

"Nate, what are you talking about?" Whisper asked.

"I'm saying that I'm done with you Yo-Kai, I've had it with you ruining my life, and I'm getting my revenge," Nate explained.

"Nate, what's gotten into you, why are you like this?" Katie asked

"I'm like this because of what they've done to me," Nate said before he noticed the watch on Katie's neck, "And they lured you into it as well. You made a mistake."

Swelterrier finally got up from the crater he was in, "What did you do to Blazion?"

Nate looked back to look at Swelterrier, "I made him into one of us, thanks to this." He drew out the sword on his back and held it in front of him. "The Entranced Blade, with this I can turn any Yo-Kai into an Entrance, just as you saw with Blazion and the other Yo-Kai that I've been targeting."

"So all those Yo-Kai that disappeared, that was you?" Swelterrier asked.

"Yep, they're all part of the Entranced now," Nate said sheathing the sword.

He then started to walk away, "Just so you all know, the Entrance ate making a return, so enjoy what little time you have left. Oh and one more thing." Nate turned back to them, "Nate is gone, there's only Keizo."

Katie was still lost by everything that had happened. She thought that her friend had returned after so long, but it seems like he's still lost. Swelterrier however, just looked furious.

"You're not getting away!" he said reaching for his wand.

However, Keizo fired an energy blast at the ground and a cloud of smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared, he and Puni were gone, leaving the four in disbelief.

"Nyate, he's bad now?" Jibanyan asked

"It seems so, we need to alert the Yo-Kai world, tell them a new danger is rising," Whisper said.

Katie however, had tears flowing down her face as she just saw what had happened to her friend.

"Nate, what happened to you?"

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun!**

 **The reveal of Keizo has finally come! Oh, I am going to have so much fun writing him. Seriously, I already have some scenes with Keizo in mind, and they are going to be fun to write.**

 **So in case you can't tell, Keizo is pretty powerful. Before anyone goes 'To OP, please nerf,' this was how I wanted Keizo to be. A threat so powerful, so strong, that beating him seems impossible. Like I said, Keizo is going to be a fun character, and I hope you guys enjoy him as well.**

 **Oh and I also want to talk about another character, Punitrance, or Puni for short. If you remember from Pikatwig's and mine collab "Operation: Rescue Katie," Puni was introduced there. Puni was Pikatwig's idea, and the reason I'm using him is because I wanted Keizo to have a Wicked, or Entrance as I'm using it in this story, to be an ally with Keizo.**

 **At first, I thought of the snake-like Entrance Yo-Kai, but then Pika brought up the idea about the masks being a Yo-Kai, and thus Punitrance was born.**

 **My favorite part of this chapter was the fight against Keizo, as it just showcased a bit of his power, believe me, he is going to be much stronger.**

 **Well, that's all. So keep an eye for the next chapter and I'll see you guys later.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


	4. Birth of Keizo: The Beginning

**Greeting everyone, Muk854 here with the next chapter of An Entranced Tale. Now you might be wondering why I'm updating this story and not New Yo-Kai Journey. You see things have been busy lately with me getting ready for a trip soon and I haven't had time to work on chapter 3. But for An Entranced Tale it's different cause this one was done in advance.**

 **You see this chapter and the ones before, and the next chapter after this one were already finished before I uploaded the first chapter. Like I said I've been working on this story for a while, and I was just regularly updating them on here. But with planning for my trip, I figured I give you guys this to keep you guys entertained.**

 **So this chapter is different than the previous chapters. This chapter is actually a flashback chapter, where we learn about Nate, and how he turned into Keizo. These chapters will be sprinkled throughout the story so I hope you enjoy them.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

*1 Year Ago*

Nate was still running after storming off from Katie. He had to get away after what happened, he needed to be alone. He couldn't believe that he didn't see this coming, that the Yokai would ruin his date with Katie. They always ruined his chances with her. Tears were streaming down his face as he ran, saddened by the fact that his time with Katie was ruined. Eventually, he got tired and stopped to regain his breath. The area he was in seemed familiar to him until he saw the giant tree in the center with a gashapon machine in the middle. That was when he realized he was where it all started, where he freed Whisper and got the watch. Where his life went downhill.

Nate was even more furious now that he was here, seeing the one thing that made his life a mess infuriated him. He looked down on his arm to look at the Yo-Kai Watch, which just made him even madder.

"Everything that has happened to me since I got this Watch has always made my life a mess. If I didn't get this then everything would be fine," he said, "Well, I'm done, I won't deal with this anymore. This was the last straw, I'm done with the Yo-Kai!"

He tore the watch off his wrist and threw it with all his might into the trees, where he'd never have to see it again. He was about to walk away until he heard something in the bushes. He turned to see something come out of it, or someone, someone he thought he never see again.

"Well well, never expected to see you here," they said. Nate's eyes widened as he saw who it was. Standing in front of him was none other than one of the most evilest Yo-Kai he had ever known, the leader of the Entranced, Dame Dedtime. She smiled a wicked grin when he reacted like she thought he would.

"Dedtime, how are you here?" Nate inquired, "My grandfather and I defeated you, you should be gone."

"And for a while I was, but thanks to some Entranced survivors, I was revived," she explained.

"What do you want?"

"I came for you Nate," she answered.

"Me, what are you talking about?" he inquired.

"At first, I was planning on destroying you for revenge, but then I saw you toss this away," Dedtime explained as she held out the Yo-Kai Watch that Nate threw.

Nate's eyes glared with anger from seeing that watch again, "You can do whatever you want with that, I'm done with it for good."

"Yes... I overheard you on what this watch has done to you, which is why I'm here" she said raising a hand to him, "I want you to join the Entranced."

Nate was both shocked and confused when she asked that. He didn't understand why Dedtime wanted him to join the Entranced. "Why do you want me?" he asked.

"Because of your hatred towards the Yo-Kai, it's clear you despise them," she explained, "With us, you can have your revenge on them."

"And why should I believe you, this could be a trap for all I know."

"Now think Nate, why would I trap you if you're done with the Yo-Kai? With you not working with them you won't be in my way so trapping you would be a waste of time," she informed.

Nate had to admit, she did have a point. There was no point in trapping him if he wasn't in her way, but he still didn't trust her. "Forget it, I'm not joining you and that's final."

Dedtime scowled a bit, before grinning again. "Fine then, go and go back to your doomed life," she said which got his attention.

"What do you mean doomed?"

"You don't know, you said it yourself, the Yo-Kai ruined your life," she explained.

"Yeah but I'm done with them, I'm going to start my life over again without them," Nate informed.

"Oh Nate, it's not that simple," she said, "They already did too much, there's no way you can fix your life after this."

"You don't know that I can still live a normal life," he said.

"Maybe, but I don't think there's any way to get with that girl after what they did," Dedtime informed.

Nate gasped when he realized that she was right. The Yo-Kai had already ruined his chance with Katie. Not only did they make him look like a fool in front of her, but now they ruined any chance of getting together with her because of Noway. Tears came down from sadness, but his fists clenched with anger, anger towards the Yo-Kai.

Dedtime grinned seeing he realized the truth, which is what she wanted, "I'm giving you a chance to get revenge on them for everything they have done, what do you say?"

Nate just stood there acting like he didn't hear her, but he did and was highly considering the offer. Eventually, he made up his mind and knew that what he was doing was the right thing, "Give me the watch."

Dedtime was stunned from his response but noticed that when he said it, his voice sounded emotionless. Curious, she handed him the Yo-Kai Watch, which he looked at. It was hard to see, but his eyes were filled with anger. "Your right, the Yo-Kai have already ruined my life, there's no point in trying to relive it, but I'm starting a new life," he said which confused Dedtime until he continued, "A new life set on getting revenge on the Yo-Kai for everything they have done!"

He threw the watch down to the ground before raising his foot over it. "It's over!" he exclaimed as he slammed his foot down onto the watch, shattering it into pieces. He got his foot off it to see the watch's remains, which made him smirk at its destruction. Dedtime was also smirking, seeing that he was along with her plan.

"I'm glad to see you have seen the truth, now about my offer," she informed.

"I'm in, I'll join the Entranced, but on one condition," Nate stated, "Whatever you have planned whether the destruction of humanity or global conquering I don't care... Katie doesn't get hurt no matter what."

"Very well, you have my word nothing will happen to her," Dedtime said, "Now let's go, to your new home."

Dedtime tapped her staff on the ground and a portal opened up before them. She went through with Nate following. Before he went in though, he turned and looked one last time at the broken watch.

"I'll make them pay... every last Yo-Kai, they'll all feel the same pain they inflicted on me," he said before going in and the portal closed.

* * *

 **And this chapter is done. So the first of many flashback chapters. Of all the chapters of this story, these are the ones I'm most excited to do because this is where I get to create Keizo. So yeah, these chapters are going to be really fun to write.**

 **Favorite part of this chapter was when Nate crushed the Yo-Kai Watch, signifying that he his done with it. Noway was the spark that started the fire, and destroying the watching just made it grow larger.**

 **So hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, keep an eye out for the next one and I'll see you guys later.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


	5. After The Reveal

**Greeting everyone, muk854 here with another chapter of An Entranced Tale. I was working on chapter 3 of New Yo-Kai Journey, but plans for my trip plus had gotten in the way so I never finished it, we're leaving tomorrow. But before I leave I am going to give you guys the next chapter of An Entranced Tale. This is the last chapter that was done in advance so now An Entranced Tale might take longer to upload.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

It's been about a week since Nate revealed he was working with the Entranced, and since then, things have been surprisingly quiet. After that incident, Whisper alerted the Yo-Kai world, via the Yo-Kai web, about what had happened so they knew what was going on, and it seemed to be working. There weren't any new reports of missing Yo-Kai, no sightings of any Entranced, nothing. However, this didn't really do anything to soothe anyone from their worries, for as long as Nate and the Entranced are still on the loose, no one can rest easy.

However, this really made an impact on Katie and it wasn't good. For months she's been worrying about Nate, wondering where he was the whole time he was missing. Now she finally finds him, only to find out that he turned bad while he was missing. This heavily impacted her and she was more depressed than she was before.

At school she, she stayed by herself, purposely keeping herself away from her friends. At home, she locked herself in her room, only coming out to eat before returning back to her isolation. This brought worry to her friends and family, especially the Yo-Kai.

"She's gotten worse than before," Whisper noted as he was watching Katie moping on her bed.

"Much worse, I've nyever seen her this upset," Jibanyan added.

"Just think about what she's going through," Hidabat stated from the closet, "She's been so depressed about Nate for so long only to find that he's changed, it must be really hard on her."

Katie could hear what they were saying but paid no attention to them. Right now, she was recalling what Nate was like when she saw him. He was completely different than the Nate she knew, she never saw him get this mad. Sure she saw Nate got a bit angry when Bear and Eddie call him average, but this anger was different.

 _ **"That's my pain your feeling."**_

She suddenly remembered when Nate said that, but didn't understand what he meant. What could have happened to him to make him feel so much pain? That was when she suddenly remembered something else Nate had said.

 _"I'm done with you Yo-Kai, I've had it with you ruining my life!"_

She gasped when she recalled when he said that. Whatever happened to Nate, the Yo-Kai were somehow involved with it, but how? There was only one way she was going to get answers, "Hey guys."

The Yo-Kai were surprised that she spoke since she hasn't said a word at all since Nate.

"Yes, Katie?" Whisper replied.

"What did Nate mean when he said the Yo-Kai ruined his life?" She inquired.

"Um, well, I'm not exactly sure why he mentioned that," Whisper replied, however, Katie noticed that he looked worried when she asked him.

"But you know something don't you?" She asked, making him look more worried, "Whisper please tell me, I need to know."

"Well, the thing is," he started nervously, "When Nate had the Yo-Kai Watch, a lot of Yo-Kai were causing him trouble."

"What do you mean by trouble?" Katie asked.

"A lot of Yo-Kai embarrassed him in front of others, some even made people hate Nyate, even you Katie," Jibanyan replied.

"But why did they do it, I thought they were his friends, why would they do that to him?" Katie asked now sounding angry a bit.

"Yo-Kai need to inspirit, it's like how you need to sleep," Whisper explained.

"But still, why Nate, they could've inspirited others but they chose him, why?"

The Yo-Kai were silent as they didn't have an answer for that. Hidabat however did, "I think I might know why?"

"Why?" Katie asked

"It was the watch, the energy it uses to see Yo-Kai might attract Yo-Kai unknowingly, so Nate was a target with that watch on him," Hidabat explained sadly.

It suddenly all made sense to Katie, now she knew why Nate become what he was now. "Nate was right, it was the Yo-Kai's fault that he changed," she said.

"Now Katie you can't honestly believe that," Whisper said worryingly.

"Why shouldn't I, it was because if them that he was humiliated, which resulted into what he turned into," she said angrily, "He was right, it was a mistake getting this watch."

Katie took her Yo-Kai Watch off of her neck and threw it onto her desk, "I want nothing with the thing that took Nate away." She laid on her bed again with her back towards the Yo-Kai.

"Katie please just-" Whisper started before Hidabat stopped.

"Whisper, let her be, she's going through a lot, it's best if we leave her alone," she explained. Whisper nodded in agreement, knowing that Katie had already been through more than she could possibly handle. Katie on the other hand, couldn't care if they left her alone or not, she was just upset about Nate, and if the Nate she knew would ever return.

* * *

Somewhere in Springdale, Nate, with Puni on his shoulder, was walking through the city as if he was searching for something. His cloak was on again so he wouldn't be recognized since there were still some Missing Person posters of him. He did get some looks from other people, but he didn't care. While he was out in the city for a mission he had been assigned by Dedtime, his mind was on something else.

He couldn't stop thinking about Yo-Kai Watch that Katie had. The watch had already caused enough problems for him, but for Katie to have it, it just enraged him. His fist clenched in anger, and Puni could sense his anger rising.

 **"You alright Keizo?** " he asked.

"I'm fine, let's just finish what we were sent to do," Keizo assured. It pained him a bit to not tell Puni about his problems, but he wouldn't understand. While Puni was the only Entranced to open up to him, he wouldn't understand the situation Keizo had with Katie.

He was walking by an alleyway when he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey what's a kid like you doing here," they said.

Keizo turned to the alleyway to see a bunch of hooligans staring at him with hateful glares.

"You lost squirt," another one said.

"You miss your mommy," another said mockingly.

Keizo didn't pay any heed to them as he walked away, until one of them blocked his way, "Not so fast kid, you need to pay the toll to move on, ain't that right boss."

"Yeah it is, so cough up all that you have kid," the boss said.

Keizo looked at the boss and saw that he was bigger and buffer than the rest of his gang. He also had a golden pompadour and a spiked bat beside him. He also noticed that, including the boss, there were five of them in total.

"Look I don't want to cause trouble, so I suggest you just let me by," Keizo said.

"Fat chance squirt, either you give us what we want or we'll just have to take it from you," the one next to him said as he grabbed Keizo's shoulder.

"Alright, I warned you," Keizo said. They all laughed at his threat until he grabbed the arm of the one holding him and flipped over before slamming him down to the ground. The remaining four were stunned as Keizo turned to them, "Who's next."

"Oh you messed with the wrong people kid," one of them said as he charged at Keizo. The guy threw a punch at Keizo, but he just caught it in his hand. For a brief second, the goon had a look of worry, before Keizo punched him unconscious.

Two more charged at Keizo, but he charged at them as well. He ducked one of their punches and punched the guy in the stomach, knocking him breathless and unconscious. He turned and landed a kick on the other one, sending onto a wall and knocking him out.

"Guess that just leaves you," Keizo said turning to the boss.

"Oh you've done it now, taking down my boys like that," the boss said angrily as he got up, grabbing his bat, "I'm going to make you pay."

He slammed his bat down onto Keizo, who got out of the way as it crushed the ground. Keizo took the chance to uppercut him, sending him flying but still conscious. Keizo noticed a leaf fall from the sky and a purple cloud appeared around the boss.

When it cleared, his skin was purple with red shades covering his eyes. His pompadour was still the same, but now he had on a purple vest, green pants and geta shoes.

"Well I'll be, so this was where you were, Bruff," Keizo said.

"Ugh, seriously who are you?" Bruff asked as he got up.

"Oh you know who I am Bruff," Keizo said as he put down his hood, revealing himself to the Yo-Kai.

"Nate, it's you?" Bruff said questionably.

"That's Keizo to you," he said angrily.

"So it's true, you sided with the Entranced," Bruff said, "Well that makes you my enemy now."

"And I'm supposed to be scared of that," Keizo said unfazed, "Puni think you can take this joke down."

 **"No problem,"** Punitrance said as he jumped off Keizo's shoulder.

"You're sending your little pet to fight me instead of yourself, did those Entranced teach you to be a coward," Bruff said mockingly.

"You're just not worth my time, Puni, you know what to do," Keizo said.

Immediately, Punitrance charged at Bruff, who was caught off guard and was knocked back when Puni tackled him. Bruff got up and slammed his bat down, but Puni jumped over it and tackled into Bruff's head.

While still making contact with it, Puni started to vanish and the Entranced mask appeared on Bruff. Puni, now controlling Bruff, raised the bat over his head and set it in motion to smash Bruff's head. Puni left Bruff just in time as the bat slammed on his head.

Bruff wobbled a bit, trying to stay on his feet, but he succumbed to the pain and fell on his back. Puni jumped onto his chest and stood with pride, **"Who's tough now."**

However, Bruff unexpectedly got up and Puni fell on his back as the bat was raised high, "You lose squirt."

Bruff was about to slam it, but before he could, Keizo dashed by him and slashed him with the sword, which had a purple aura. He sheathed it, and Bruff fell back and screamed in agonizing pain as Keizo went to check on Puni.

"You ok?" He asked.

 **"Yeah just got carried away, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again,"** Puni said as he got on Keizo's shoulder.

Bruff's screaming stopped and when Keizo turned to see him, he was standing again. But his skin was Entranced purple, his hair was now silver, and his bat was bigger and covered in more spikes.

"Head back to Dedtime and wait for further instructions," Keizo ordered. Bruff nodded as he vanished.

 **"So now what?"**

"Now, we're taking a trip to the Yo-Kai World."

* * *

"Uh oh," Jibanyan said in worry.

"What is it, out of chocobars?" Whisper asked.

"No, it's this," Jibanyan said as he pulled out Bruff's medal, which just turned black.

"Oh dear, this means," Whisper said in realization.

"Nyate is on the move again," Jibanyan finished.

Katie heard what they had said and just curled herself into a ball.

* * *

 **And done, and as we can see Katie isn't taking all this so well. But yeah, we got more action of Keizo and also some Puni action, just to show that this little guy is more powerful than he looks.**

 **Anyways, like I said I'm leaving for a trip tomorrow but once I get back I'll immediately get to work on New Yo-Kai Journey, so stay tuned for that.**

 **That's all I have to say, so make sure to stay alert-** *Explosion interrupts him* **What was that?!**

*Katie barges into the room*

 **Katie, what's going on?**

Katie: No time to explain, we have to get out of here fast. He's coming!

 **Who?**

Katie: Just run! *Grabs his hand and exits the room, just as another explosion occurs.*

*In the smoke of the explosion, a silhouette appears and walks out of the smoke, revealing to be Keizo who looks at the camera with a smirk.*

 **Keizo: Sain'ofu.**


	6. End of the Watch

***A tile on the floor of a building was lifted open as Muk looked around his surroundings***

 **Ok, guys, the coast is clear here *Climbs out of the hole followed by the cast of Yo-Kai Watch minus Nate***

Jibanyan: Finyally it was stuffy down there.

Whisper: I'll say, any room trapped with you is a nightmare.

 **Guys not now, this is serious. Keizo is real and we got to do something before we're all goners.**

Katie: What can we do?

 **I have a plan but we need to get back to my office in order for it to work.**

Whisper: And what of the story?

 **It's going to have to keep going, we'll just have to try and last as long as we need before we can make our move.**

Jibanyan: How long will that be?

 **As long as it takes, which knowing how I write these stories, a long time. *Turns to audience* So yeah we are in a bit of a situation here so while we are dealing with this, just enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

A clunk was heard in Katie's room as a black medal hit the wooden floor. Jibanyan picked it up and inserted it into Katie's Yo-Kai Watch, only for it to fall out again.

"Jibanyan just face it, Bruff's medal isn't working," Whisper started, "Nate is on the move again."

Jibanyan was about to insert the medal again, only to stop at Whisper's words. Realizing he was right, Jibanyan threw the medal at the wall in frustration.

"What do we do nyow?" he asked after calming down.

"I'll send a message through the Yo-Kai web alerting everyone that he's back," Hidabat explained peeking out of the closet, "After that, there's nothing else we can do?"

Whisper nodded in agreement, knowing that is the best course of action they could take right now. He then looked over at Katie, who was still curled up in a ball and hasn't spoken a word to them at all. "I do hope she gets out of this funk soon, it hurts me to see her like this," he thought to himself.

Katie did her best to shut the Yo-Kai out as they were discussing about Nate. She started to tear up as she remembered the last good memory she had with Nate, her Nate. She remembered the time they had spent at the arcade, how much fun she was having with him, and how much she wanted to have that Nate back.

* * *

In an alleyway in the Yo-Kai World, a black portal suddenly opened up. Keizo, with Puni on his shoulder, walked out of the portal as it closed. Through the many powers Keizo had obtained since he joined the Entranced, creating portals was one of his most useful ones.

 **"What are we doing here?"** Puni inquired, **"I thought all we had to do was Entrance Bruff and we were done."**

"Mission wise, yes, we're done, but this is more of a personal matter for me," Keizo explained, "I talked with Dedtime and she allowed me to go along with it."

 **"So what are we doing?"**

"You'll see soon enough, Puni," Keizo said stroking the Entrance's head, "For now, it's best if you join with me so you don't get spotted."

Puni nodded before he faded into a purple mist which moved onto Keizo and formed into the Entrance Mask. Keizo then put on the hood of his cloak and exited the alleyway and out into the city of Yo-Kailifornia. It was just as he remembered it, with the city being similar to the human world except many of the buildings had eyes.

 _ **"So what are we doing here?"**_ Puni asked from within Keizo's mind. Even though he was a mask right now, since he wasn't controlling Keizo he could still talk to him from within his mind.

"For now," Keizo responded as he stopped in front of a store, "Just some window shopping."

He entered the store and walked around looking for something specific.

 ** _"We're getting some odd looks from some of the Yo-Kai here,"_** Puni informed as he noticed how some of the Yo-Kai in the store were looking at Keizo suspiciously.

"Let them, I don't really care," Keizo responded, "Besides we won't be here for long, I found what we came for."

Keizo stopped at a row of the store that displayed various Yo-Kai Watches. Each watch was a different model, and as Keizo was looking them over, he stopped at a specific watch, one that looked identical to the first Yo-Kai Watch he got. As he picked it up to inspect it, memories of it started to flood his head.

"Ah I see that Yo-Kai Watch has caught your eye," someone said. Keizo looked up and noticed a Spemp, who Keizo assumed was the manager of the store. "Yes the classic Yo-Kai Watch, despite all the recent upgrades and new models nothing can really outclass the original."

"Is that what you think, well I have to say you're mistaken," Keizo said, confusing Spemp, "Anything can outclass this piece of junk."

As he said that, Keizo crushed the watch in his hand, reducing to small pieces.

"Hey, hey, hey! You break it you buy it, pal!" Spemp said angrily.

"I am not your pal," Keizo said as he raised an arm at the other watches. Before Spemp could respond, he fired a blast of energy, destroying the other watches. The force of the blast was enough to remove his good, revealing himself to the Yo-Kai in the store.

 _ **"You know, I thought we were gonna go for a more stealthful approach,"**_ Puni said.

"That was the plan, but I had a lot of anger built up and I had to let it out." He said as he exited the store. "Well, time to hit the next store."

* * *

The silence that filled Katie's room from a scream in the closet, causing everyone, even Katie to watch as Hidabat exited the closet flailing, "Bad news guys, this is terrible!"

"Hidabat calm down," Whisper said, "What's wrong?"

"It's Nate, he's attacking the Yo-Kai World!" she exclaimed.

"He's what?!" Jibanyan said shockingly.

"Just watch!" Hidabat said as she showed them the Yo-Kai Pad, which was showing a live broadcast of Nate causing destruction in the Yo-Kai World.

"This is live at the scene where Nate Adams, now calling himself Keizo, is going around the Yo-Kai World causing mayhem, where his main targets are stores selling Yo-Kai Watches," the broadcast narrated as it showed Keizo destroying a store instantly, "All attempts to stop him have failed, resulting in multiple Yo-Kai getting injured."

"This is… unbelievable," Whisper said in disbelief.

"This is nothing like Nyate," Jibanyan said, "He's a monster."

"Nate…" Katie said, stunned as she watches her friend destroying everything in his way.

"It seems like nothing can stop him… wait, he's on the move," the broadcast said as Keizo moved away from the destroyed stores and was heading to a towering building, "Oh my goodness, he's heading straight for Yopple Labs!"

* * *

Panic was everywhere in the Yopple office, as employees were quickly evacuating the building and at least 50 security guards were in the lobby, shields up and Yo-Blasters aimed at the door.

At the top floor Mark Orckerberg, CEO of Yopple, was watching nervously at the security cameras as the guards lined up.

"Mr. Orckerberg, I highly suggest that you evacuate the building," Sgt. Burly, who was giving the guards instructions via walkie-talkies, informed, "While I have full confidence in my soldiers, it's best that you are far away from this as possible."

"No, Steve Jaws entrusted this company to me and I intend to keep it from falling," Mark said as he took out his own Yo-Blaster from his desk, "Besides it's as the old saying goes, a captain must go down with his ship."

"If you insist, but I intend to make sure that Keizo doesn't make it up here," Burly said confidently.

"Well I hope you're right, cause he's here now," Mark said as he looked at the camera outside the building to see Keizo in front of the door.

* * *

 **"There's a good chance the building is heavily guarded now,"** Puni said as he reverted back to a Yo-Kai and placed himself on Keizo's shoulder.

"Well we did cause a lot of commotion, we most likely caught their attention," Keizo said as he looked up at the tall building.

 **"So shall we just jump up to the top and get this over with."**

"Now, Puni where are your manners," Keizo smirked as he raised his hand at the door, "It's rude to barge in without knocking."

* * *

The lobby was filled with eerie silence as the guards waited in anticipation for their target to make its move. Every one of them had their blasters aimed at the door and the guards in the front had shields up.

The door then exploded and immediately they all fired their blasters. Blast after blast was fired and smoke was building up. After a minute they all stopped firing but still aimed their blasters at the door.

Suddenly, Keizo jumped out of the smoke while drawing his sword and slashed at the first couple of guards in front of him. The other guards fired on Keizo, but their blasts were blocked by a dark force field surrounding him. Keizo than picked up one of the guards and threw him at the guards on his left before turning around and firing an energy blast at the guards behind him.

One of the guards took out a baton and charged at Keizo, but he simply blocked it and struck the guard down with a punch to the gut. The rest of the guards surrounded him and were about to fire when Keizo brought his arms out and unleashed a wave of energy that knocked them all down.

"Pitiful," he said as he looked down at the unconscious guards.

 **"So, top floor?"** Puni inquired.

"Top floor."

* * *

"Ground squad, come in!" Sgt. Burl shouted at his walkie-talkie, receiving no response, "Ground squad, do you copy?"

Frustrated, he pocketed the walkie-talkie, "Damn, looks like he took them out."

"I shut down the elevators," Orckerberg said, "So that'll buy us some time to come up with another plan."

The two Yo-Kai then a loud booming noise from below them. The boom then started getting louder and louder before the floor just burst open as Keizo jumped out of it. He looked at the Yo-Kai as they stared at him in fear, "Sorry, was I supposed to make an appointment?"

"OPEN FIRE!" Burly shouted as he and Mark fired their Yo-Blasters at Keizo, only for their shots to be blocked by the force field. Burly threw his blaster to the ground in frustration before charging up to Keizo. He reeled his arm back for a punch, "Power Pun-" he was interrupted as Keizo slashed his sword at him, the sword surrounded in a purple aura.

Burly fell to the ground screaming in pain as Keizo sheathed his sword and walked up to Orckerberg, who still had his Yo-Blaster aimed at him. "If you were smart you would put that down unless you want to up like the ones in the lobby."

With some hesitation, Mark put down the blaster as he looked down defeated, "Good, now where are the blueprints for the original Yo-Kai Watch, the ones my grandfather made."

Mark pressed a button on his desk and a compartment opened in the wall behind him. The compartment held a small safe with several locks. Keizo walked over to the safe and blasted the locks, the safe opening on its own. Inside were blueprints of the Model Zero Yo-Kai Watch and Keizo took them out.

"To think my own grandfather was the one who made the device that ruined my life," Keizo said as he looked over the blueprints.

"Your grandfather wanted humans and Yo-Kai to live together," Mark said, "That's why he made the Yo-Kai Watch, it wasn't meant to harm your life, Nate."

"Well whatever the intention was, that's what it did, and I'm making sure it never will again," Keizo said as he tore up the blueprints into shreds. He turned towards the hole he came in with and Burly, who was now purple with red eyes and a bigger horn, stood with him.

"You know you should've left when you had the chance Mark, at least you would avoid the same fate as this building," Keizo said as he jumped into the hole and Burly just vanished.

"Wait, what do you mean?!" Mark exclaimed, his question echoing as Keizo fell to the lobby.

 **"Think we should give him a head start?"** Puni asked as they exited the building.

"He had his chance to leave and he wasted it," Keizo said as he turned towards the building, "No second chances." He raised his arm to the sky as energy started to gather, resulting in a giant sphere of dark energy. He threw the sphere at the building and it completely consumed it before exploding. When the dust cleared, all of Yopple office was completely destroyed with barely any signs of it remaining.

Keizo looked at the destruction he had caused with a smirk as a voice spoke to him in his head, _"Keizo, are you finished?"_

"All done Dedtime, no more Yo-Kai Watches will ever be made," Keizo responded.

 _"Good, now that your personal mission is over, it's time to finally take action."_

"Excellent, I've been wanting to deal some damage," he smirked.

 **"This isn't damage?"** Puni asked looking at the building's rubble.

"This was nothing," Keizo responded, "The real damage is about to start."

A portal opened and Keizo walked in, taking one last look at the devastated Yo-Kai World before it closed.

* * *

Katie: Did you seriously have to make him destroy Yopple?

 **Hey, I wanted to show just how powerful Keizo is!**

Jibanyan: Which isn't helping us since we're in this mess because of him!

 **Hey, I am not going to weaken my story just so it'll make it easier for us...I am pretty sure I am going to regret saying that.**

Katie: So can we talk about how lately I've been just a depressed mess and not doing anything.

 **That is going to change very soon, trust me you'll be doing stuff soon Katie. Anyways my favorite part of this chapter would have to be the lobby battle, just to showcase more of how strong Keizo is. Seriously I really enjoy writing fight scenes with him.**

Whisper: Oh good, I look forward to how you'll writing him fighting us.

 **All in due time my Slippery friend, all in due time.**

*Komasan, Komajiro, and Smogmella suddenly run in the room they were in*

 **What the, you three were able to escape?!**

Smogmella: Escape wouldn't be the right term.

Komajiro: We got Entranced right on our tail!

Komasan: It's as crazy as a bull gone wild Y'all!

 **Uh oh, quick everyone back into the hole! *Turns to the audience as everyone went into the hole* Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, keep an eye out for the next one and I'll see you guys later!**

 **Sain'ofu! *Jumps into the hole and covers it up***


	7. Birth of Keizo: The First Step

**And you guys said a tunnel system for the building was ridiculous, well who's laughing now!?**

 **Whisper: Alright we get it we were wrong.**

 **Katie: But what's to say that the Entranced aren't in these tunnels as well?**

 **Not to worry the entrances to these tunnels are filled with traps. Anyone who isn't with me will set them off and won't be able to get in.**

 **Smogmella: You really prepare for these kinds of situations.**

 **You can say that, just one problem… I have no clue where these tunnels end up at.**

 **Jibanyan: WHAT?!**

 **Hey it's been a long time since these were built so sorry if can't remember where they lead! I just know one of these leads to my office.**

 **Katie: So we just have to keep going through these tunnels until we find your office.**

 **Pretty much. Anyways, *Turns to the audience* without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

*1 Year Ago*

When Nate had stepped out of the portal, he found himself at the entrance of a large castle. He soon felt movement only to realize that the castle itself was flying over a world nearly covered in lava.

"Where are we?" he asked Dedtime as she approached the castle.

"At our base of operations," she responded as she entered the castle with Nate following, "This is the Red Palace, which originally belonged Rubeus J. But it has long since abandoned since his defeat at the hands of Venoct."

"Oh yeah whatever happened to Rubeus J?" Nate asked curiously.

"No one knows, he's been in hiding. I was hoping to have him join the Entranced as well, but it doesn't seem that will happen," Dedtime answered as they journeyed through the halls of the palace. "But now that he's gone I decided to use this place to prepare for our return."

They stopped at a large door, "And believe me, we have been preparing."

Dame Dedtime opened the door, leading to a courtyard as big as a stadium. In the courtyard were various Entrance Yo-Kai doing vigorous training. Some of them were Entrance that Nate has seen, like the snake-like Snaketrance, which were doing laps in the air, and the humanoid Schemetrance as they were sparring with each other. But there were many other Entrance he didn't recognize at all, such as large hulking brutes and Entrance that had blades replacing their forearms.

"As you can see my Entrance army is improving so that we will not suffer defeat again," Dedtime said as she guided Nate through the courtyard.

"And you got some new ones as well," Nate said nervously as many of them were glaring at him.

"Yes, figured I should expand the variation of the troops," Dedtime responded.

Nate than saw a large shadow overcast him and when he turned around, he stumbled back in surprise at the sight of a large Yo-Kai in a purple robe and black hakama staring at him intensely with green eyes. He stumbled back in shock while also taking notice of the horns on the Yo-Kai's head.

"Ah, Unkeen, good to see you," Dedtime said as Unkeen bowed to her, "Where are the other executives?"

"They'll be coming shortly," Unkeen said before his eyes were on Nate again. Nate stepped back as Unkeen glared at him, "So you're the human who defeated our master all those years ago, I should crush you where you stand."

Nate was shaking with fear at the threat before Dedtime stepped in, "Now now, Unkeen, there will be no need for that, I'll explain everything once the others arrive."

Unkeen continued glaring at Nate, but nodded at Dedtime's words, "As you wish master."

Shortly after, they were joined by four more Wicked Yo-Kai, which Nate guessed were the executives. They each had on clothing similar to Unkeen, but each one was significantly different to the other. One resembled an elderly man whose whole head was covered with hair, with only his red eyes being seen. His hair went down to his back and chest, and on his head were horns as well, but also a single red flame. He also held a black staff in his left hand.

Another one was rather short compared to the rest. Its arms and legs were short as well, it's skin was gray-white, and it's hair went down to their shoulders with two horns protruding through them. It smiled at the sight of Nate, showing it's two buck teeth while staring at him with its red dot-like eyes.

The third executive was taller than the rest of them and much more muscular. He was shirtless, revealing two rhino-like tattoos on his biceps. The horns on his head were short and only had five of them.

The last executive seemed to be the only female of the executives. Her hair was long and silver, covering one of her red eyes. She a single, long, horn coming out of her hair a red flame wisp right beside it.

Once they showed up all of them, along with Unkeen, went down on their knees and bowed down to Dame Dedtime.

"Rise my executives, I got some news for you," she said as they all rose, "As you know our return will be coming soon, and to ensure our victory I had to set out to eliminate the problem that foiled us last time."

When she said that Unkeen once again glared at Nate, which made him freeze in fear before Dedtime continued, "But then I noticed that something has changed, something that we can use. Allow me to introduce you to the newest executive of the Entranced, Nathan Adams."

Dedtime's announcement was not met with praise from the executives, it was met with the opposite actually. Most of them expressed their anger, especially Unkeen, with the only one being calm about it was the one female of the executives.

"Master, you cannot be serious, a mere human cannot join the Entranced!" Unkeen exclaimed.

"I must agree with Unkeen, surely you would not go as low as to recruit a human to join our ranks mistress Dedtime," the elder executive said.

"Unpleasant's right, we should destroy him where he stands," the small one said.

"Untidy will crush small human," the muscular one, now named Untidy, said as he reached over a large hand to Nate, who was frantically backing away.

"Enough!" Dedtime exclaimed, causing them all to stop, "I had a feeling most of you would disagree with this choice, but the hatred that I sense in this boy towards Yo-Kai is strong. Why waste such potential, when we could use it."

"Plus, he's pretty cute for a human" the female executive said with a wink towards Nate, causing him to blush madly, "I say we give him a chance."

"Your a fool Unkaind," Unkeen said with a glare before turning back to Dedtime, "Master surely you understand that despite what you say, he is only human. He cannot be of use to us."

"Perhaps not on his own, but his hatred can be used as power," Nate heard from behind. He turned around and he gasped at who he saw.

"Surprised to see us again boy," another voice said.

Behind him were three Entranced that Nate knew very well, Kin, Gin, and Bronzlow. All three of them dressed very similar and were very elderly in appearance. Of the three of them, Bronzlow was the only one who was male, with his clothing mostly being orange. Kin and Gin were exact twins, Kin wearing mostly red with orange hair and Gin wearing mostly blue with white hair and darker skin.

"Ah, perfect timing you three," Dame Dedtime said, grinning at their arrival before turning to Nate, "Are you ready Nate?"

"Ready for what?" Nate asked.

"In order for you to get the power you seek, we must infuse you with the power of the Entranced," Kin explained.

"Once you have it, you'll be able to harness it as you please," Gin added.

"However this process has never been done on a human, there is a chance it may not work at all," Bronzlow finished.

"But if it does," Dedtime continued, "You'll have the power you need to annihilate the Yo-Kai you despise. Your hatred will fuel your revenge towards them. Are you ready?"

Nate didn't even need a second to think about his decision. He made his choice when he destroyed the watch and came here with Dedtime. There was no turning back now, and Nate was ready for his revenge, "Let's do this."

Dedtime smiled as she nodded to the three Entranced generals. They floated above Nate in a circle. They spun slowly above him as they brought their arms out and began to chant, dark energy forming on their arms. The energy then shot out as they converged in the middle before going straight down to Nate. He grunted in pain as all the energy poured into him. He was forced down to one knee, but he forced himself back up as the process continued.

The Wicked executives watched in interest, seeing how determined the boy was. Unkeen was actually surprised that Nate was able to take in so much energy. Unkaind was watching intently, taking a very big interest in the boy. Unfairy was giddy from the boy's determination, while Untidy and Unpleasant just continued watching with nothing to say.

Dedtime herself was watching very intently, interested to see how this would go. If Nate was able to harness the power of the Entranced than she would gain a powerful new member for her cause. If it didn't work, then she would take out her frustration on Nate and destroy him for being a waste of time. She was hoping for the former outcome.

After another minute, the three siblings stopped chanting and everything had stopped. Nate looked at himself, seeing if there was any change to him but found nothing. And aside from feeling a bit exhausted from the process, he didn't feel different at all, "Did it work?"

"Hmm, perhaps the power needs to be awakened in order for you to use it," Dedtime suggested.

"Awakened how?" Nate asked

"Unfairy, if you please," Dedtime said to the small executive. Unfairy nodded before ramming into Nate at high speeds, knocking him down to the ground a few feet away from where he was standing. "The best way to awaken a hidden power is through combat."

Nate got up only to be knocked down by Unfairy ramming into him again. As Unfairy charged towards Nate to hit him again, he managed to roll out of the way and avoid the attack. Nate than got up and faced Unfairy, who was running towards him again. Nate tried to feel any sort of power inside of him, anything at all. But he felt nothing, and instead felt another hit from Unfairy, knocking the wind out of Nate as he was knocked away again.

Dedtime just looked down at Nate disappointed, "It seems it didn't work, how very disappointing."

"No wait," Nate got out as he got up, barely able to stand, "I know it worked, just wait please."

"This was a waste of time," Unkeen said annoyed, "Master do I have your permission to dispose of him?"

Dedtime waved her hand at him, giving the ok as Unkeen walked towards Nate, who was unable to move. Nate just watched as the Entranced got closer, feeling frustrated. Frustrated that he had a chance to give the Yo-Kai what they deserve but couldn't use it. Frustrated at himself for not being good enough for such a power. Frustrated at the Entranced for getting rid of him when he was useless to them.

"This can't be it," Nate thought to himself as Unkeen stood above him, "I can't just be done here, not until I get my revenge." Nate brought himself up to a knee as Unkeen raised his arm, getting ready to finish off Nate. "I said I would make them pay, and I will!"

Unkeen brought his fist down.

"I WILL DESTROY ALL OF THE YO-KAI!"

Unkeen was caught off guard when Nate stopped his fist down with one hand. Nate was then surrounded by a dark aura before he looked up at Unkeen, a look of anger on his face. Nate than threw his own punch at Unkeen, landing squarely at the Executive's gut, which sent him flying away to the other side of the courtyard.

All the Entranced who had been training were stunned at the show of power by the human, enough to toss Unkeen like a ragdoll. Dedtime was grinning wickedly, seeing that Nate had become what she wanted her to be, "How are you feeling Nate?"

Nate looked at himself, feeling the power that he now had. It was more than he could possibly imagine, and he was thrilled by it. "I feel amazing, who knew I would have this much power," Nate said with a smile.

"Indeed, and I can already tell you can get even stronger, strong enough to get your revenge," Dedtime said, "As we prepare for our invasion we will hone your Entranced powers to new limits. But for now, let me truly welcome you to the Entranced, Nate."

"No, not Nate," he said, "Nate was a pathetic, average kid who's life was always trouble, that's not me anymore."

"Oh so who are you then?" Dedtime asked intrigued.

"I'm the one who will get revenge on the Yo-Kai for all the trouble they have caused me," he said before a smirk grew on his face.

"Call me Keizo."

* * *

 **And Keizo has just been officially born, and now we get to see him grow to the menace he is today.**

 **Whisper: Yes, a menace who became real and took over the studio and now is trying to kill us all!**

 **Yeah he got more powerful than I had expected him to be… and for some reason I like that more.**

 **Jibanyan: Why?**

 **I always liked having overpowered villains. Makes it more satisfying when the heroes finally defeat them.**

 **Katie: He's not wrong.**

 **Right. Anyways, I got to say my favorite part for this chapter was when his powers awakened, brings out the awesomeness within him! Ok, I think this next tile should lead me to my office.**

 **Komasan: Are ya sure?**

 **Yep. 100...well 95 percent sure, nothing's 100 percent. *Lifts tile above and brings his head out***

 **Smogmella: Is it your office?**

 **Um… no. *Looks at the entranced soldiers looking at him* I'll be honest, I was actually 64 percent sure… and looks like I was wrong. *Quickly goes back down and closes tile as the Entranced try to get in* Let's move on shall we.**

 **Whisper: This is gonna be a while.**

 ***Turns to audience* If you guys enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and stay alert for the next chapter.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


End file.
